1. Field
Embodiments relate to a touch screen panel, and to a touch screen panel including a decoration pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel may be an input device that allows a user's instruction to be inputted by selecting an instruction content displayed on a screen of an image display or the like with a user's hand or an object.
The touch screen panel may be formed on a front face of the image display to convert a contact position into an electrical signal. The user's hand or the object may be in contact, e.g., direct contact, with the touch screen panel at a contact position. Accordingly, the instruction content selected at the contact position may be inputted as an input signal to the image display.
Since such a touch screen panel can be substituted for a separate input device connected to an image display, such as a keyboard or mouse, the application fields for a touch screen panel have been gradually extended.